Known devices may be helpful in providing in-vivo imaging. Autonomous in-vivo imaging devices, such as swallowable or ingestible capsules or other devices may move through a body lumen, imaging as they move along. Some of these devices use a wireless connection to transmit image data. Current in-vivo imaging devices provide imaging capabilities that may be limited to specific body lumens. Different optical designs may be needed to conform to the variable sizes of body lumens.